Mission Sucses, My Sweet Heart DIE
by Anda Tau Siapa Saya
Summary: Naruto Namikaze X Fem Uchiha Sasuke. T, Crime, Romance, Straight fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Mission Sucses, My Sweet Heart DIE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T, Straight, Crime, Romance. AU, OOC, Typo.**

**Pairing : Naruto N X Fem Uchiha Sasuke**

**Summary : Keluarga Namikaze merupakan organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Dan itu semua tersebar luas hingga polisi tak mampu menangkap tersangka karena hasil pekerjaan mereka yang bersih dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Keluarga Uchiha, yang geram dengan semua kasus yang terus menumpuk karena Uchiha adalah seorang pelacak untuk polisi Konoha. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Uchiha untuk membasmi kasusnya?**

Pagi itu. pagi yang gelap. Awan mendung bertengger dengan sempurna di langit. Menutupi warna biru langit indah. Di sebuah ruangan, tampak sosok pemuda berumur sekitar 25 tahunan tengah berdiri sambil memandangi langit mendung dari dalam jendela besar.

Ruangan yang gelap itu, semakin gelap saja karena cuaca pagi itu. Dan sepertinya sang pemilik ruangan tersebut tidak keberatan dengan kegelapan di ruangannya. Seakan tak peduli dengan semua itu, pemuda bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu membuka jendelanya dan-

Wusshh~

Angin langsung menerpa wajah tampan itu. Mengibaskan rambut pirang cerah dan mencuat kemana-mana. Menggoyahkan rambut indah itu untuk menari karena terpaan angin yang terasa seperti musim dingin itu.

Pemuda pirang dengan mata indah sebiru batu sapphire itu terpejam untuk menikmati angin kencang itu. Tidak peduli dengan berkas di mejanya yang berhamburan karena angin itu. Tidak peduli ia akan sakit jika terus seperti itu. Yang ia ingin hanya sekedar mendinginkan kepalanya. Mendinginkan pikirannya yang kalut itu.

Kemeja putih tulang itu sedikit berantakan karena hembusan angin. Begitu juga dengan dasi abu-abu miliknya yang menari pasrah diterpa angin.

Tok tok tok

"…Masuk…"kata Naruto tanpa sedikitpun menghentikan perhatiannya dari langit gelap itu.

Ckleekk

"Kitsune-sama! Sekretaris baru anda sudah kami seleksi! Dan ia juga lulus dengan nilai sempurna dalam seleksi!"jelas pemuda berambut merah dengan pakaian rapi. Kemeja hitam dengan blazer hitam pula. Celana panjang berwarna abu-abu dan sepatu yang senada. Ia bernama Sabaku Gara.

Naruto tampak tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Masih bersikukuh untuk bersaing bertatapan dengan langit. Bodoh! seperti orang bodoh saja! Batin Naruto yang beranjak kemudian duduk sambil membereskan dokumen di meja kerjanya.

"…Bawa kemari…"kata Naruto dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Gara.

"Baik Kitsune sama!"pemuda a.k.a Gara itu pergi dari ruangan gelap itu setelah membungkukkan kepalanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Gara kembali dengan seorang wanita cantik berwajah emo di belakangnya. Berambut hitam panjang sepinggang, bermata onixs dan tinggi semampai.

"Kitsune sama! Dialah orangnya! Namanya Uzumaki sasuke…"Naruto yang tengah menulis itu kini terdiam. Gara kini mengeryitkan dahi melihat Naruto, Kitsune-sama nya terdiam seperti itu.

Dengan perlahan Naruto mendongakkan kepalanya. Sedangkan gadis bernama Uzumaki Sasuke itu tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari pria di hadapannya itu.

"…Souka…"kata Naruto dan menatap mata onixs nan indah itu.

'Na-nanda yo…? Matanya…'batin Naruto yang kini malah terpaku pada mata kelam sekelam malam itu. Gara segera mencairkan suasana hening itu.

"Ehemm… bagaimana menurut Kitsune-sama?"

"Hanya satu yang lulus tes?"Tanya balik Naruto yang sama sekali tidak menggubris pertanyaan Gara. Sedangkan Gara hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan.

"Ha'i…"

"…Segera siapkan segala perlengkapannya..."dan Naruto kembali pada pekerjaannya yang sempat terlantar itu.

"Ha'i! saya permisi Kitsune-sama!"Gara dan gadis itu keluar ruangan. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis setelah mereka berdua keluar dari ruangannya. Sebuah senyuman yang sangat mengerikan. Tak ada emosi yang terlihat. Hanya sebuah senyum tipis nan datar. Tapi sorot matanya, seakan siap untuk menerkam semua mangsa yang ada di hadapannya.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, sang sekretaris a.k.a Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di hadapan sang Kitsune. Sang rubah bawah tanah yang keberadaanya sangat sulit untuk di lacak.

"…Apa tugas pertama saya, Kitsune-sama?"Tanya Sasuke yang terlihat jengah karena lebih dari 10 menit yang lalu ia berdiri bagai seonggok patung tak berarti di hadapan Kitsune yang nyata-nyatanya tengah sibuk mengurusi lembar-lembar kertas tak jelas itu.

"…Tolong kau siapkan beberapa dokumen yang sudah di kirim oleh Hyuga corp! ia baru saja mengirimkan e-mail tentang perubahan rencana proyek kali ini!"kata Naruto tanpa sedikit pun menatap Sasuke.

"Hn!"Sasuke hendak keluar dari ruangan itu, tapi Naruto mengintrupsi lagi.

"Satu lagi!..."Sasuke menatap Naruto yang kini telah lepas dari dokumen itu.

"Malam ini, kau harus ikut denganku dan Sabaku untuk melakukan misi penting!...cepat atau mati!"kata Naruto yang kini menatap Sasuke tajam. Dan Sasuke mengangguk mengerti.

"Hn!"dan ia keluar dengan raut wajahnya yang datar.

"…Haahh~batu nisan yang indah!"desis Naruto dan menatap langit lagi yang kini tetap tak kunjung cerah karena badai.

**O_O**

Di ruangan serba biru merah itu, Sasuke bekerja sebagai sekretaris sang legenda pembunuh bayaran yang samapi sekarang belum terungkap itu. Seorang perwira polisi elit yang bisa-bisanya ditugaskan semacam ini hanya untuk menangkap dalang dari masalah itu.

'Cih! Makin menumpuk saja dokumen ini!'batin Sasuke yang kini menatap nyalang dokumen di atas mejanya. Ingin rasanya ia membakar semua dokumen yang sepertinya tidak habis-habis. Padahal sudah sejak 3 jam yang lalu ia mengerjakan tumpukan itu dan firasatnya mengatakan bahwa dokumen itu sama sekali tak berkurang.

'Waktuku hanya 2 bulan untuk tugas sial ini! Kakak brengsek!'batin Sasuke lagi dan memijat keningnya yang terasa mau terbelah dua itu.

Tok tok

"Masuk!"kata Sasuke tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada komputer di hadapannya.

"Maaf mengganggu Uzumaki-san! Anda di suruh bersiap-siap oleh Kitsune-sama untuk misi pertama anda! Anda diberi waktu 15 menit untuk bersiap!"kata Gara yang membereskan beberapa dokumen di meja Sasuke. Dan membawanya bersamanya. Sasuke terdiam sebentar dan menatap jam tangannya.

'Hhh~waktuku terbuang oleh dokumen sialan itu!'batin Sasuke yang terhenyak saat melihat waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.15 malam. Sasuke segera mempersiapkan diri dan pergi keruangan si rubah sial itu.

0_0

Naruto yang kini menatap bulan yang kini terlihat sempurna itu. bulan purnama. Bulan yang menerangi tubuhnya yang kini berdiri di dekat kusen jendela besar itu. Jujur, ia lebih suka malam dan memandangi bulan.

Tok tok

"…Masuk!"Naruto terus menatap bulan. Dan sosok wanita masuk dengan pakaian serba hitam yang ia pakai. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak suka hitam. Dan begitu ia masuk dan ia hanya bisa tercengang saat melihat sosok Kitsune yang Sasuke sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia terpaku pada Kitsune sekarang.

Ahh~Sasuke sekarang malah terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Kepala pirang itu, tubuh atletis itu, kemeja hitam toska yang menari lembut diterpa angin. Sungguh, Naruto jauh lebih indah jika tubuhnya di sinari cahaya bulan.

"…Hyuga corp mengetahui sesuatu tentang Kitsune, ia akan mencariku di tempat ini… tugasmu, seberapa bersih kau membereskan kekacauan yang akan aku perbuat!"jelas Naruto. Dan Sasuke mendengar dengan jelas.

'Ohh~jadi 'Rubah Tua' ini akan beraksi malam ini? Kebetulan sekali!'batin Sasuke yang tersenyum kecil sambil menatap kepala pirang itu.

Naruto menatap kosong sebuah pistol yang ada di atas mejanya. Ia tak bergerak layaknya patung. Sasuke mengernyitkan alis. Bingung.

'Kenapa dengan si dobe ini?'dan Sasuke hanya bisa menahan nafas saat Naruto yang tiba-tiba mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam. Sasuke terdiam dan tak bisa bergerak.

'Ma-matanya…'batin Sasuke yang tak mampu berkata-kata lagi.

"… Ia sudah di sini!"kata Naruto. Sasuke pun terkesiap. Ba-bagaimana ia bisa tau?. Sasuke pun segera membuka pintu dan sangat samar ia mendengar suara letusan pistol yang entah dari mana asal bunyi-nya dan kemudian menatap Naruto yang menutup jendela ruangannya.

'Orang ini…'batin Sasuke yang benar-benar takjub dengan pendengaran Naruto. Tajam sekali. Bahkan Sasuke tidak dapat mendengar suara itu jika Sasuke tak membuka pintu.

Tap tap tap

Sasuke semakin terkesiap saat ia mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ia segera menutup pintu dan menatap Naruto yang hanya duduk sambil mengetuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya di meja. Santai sekali.

"Anda tidak bersembunyi, Kitsune-sama?"Tanya Sasuke bingung. Dan Naruto hanya terdiam. Begitu juga dengan ketukan jarinya.

Hening

BRAAKK

"Chk!"Sasuke hanya memutar matanya malas. Melihat tingkah Naruto yang biasa saja. Seakan-akan tidak akan terjadi apa-apa itu. Bahkan Sasuke yakin jika Naruto tengah mengetesnya kali ini. Lagipula, mana mungkin jika beberapa pistol yang terarah pada dirinya dan Naruto membuat Naruto tetap santai.

"JANGAN BERGERAK, KITSUNE!"teriak salah satu orang yang memakai topeng menatap Naruto tajam.

"Kitsune? Siapa? Aku?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah datarnya.

Orang yang berteriak tadi hanya memutar matanya malas melihat sosok Kitsune yang duduk dengan wajah bosan dan datarnya. Sasuke pun hanya memicingkan matanya saat dimana saat ini Kitsune sama sekali tak berniat sekali untuk menyentuh sebuah pistol di meja kerjanya.

Bahkan saat sang Kitsune mengetukkan kembali jari-jarinya di meja kerja itu, Suasana berubah manjadi mencekam. Sasuke masih diam. Ia tengah berpikir, bagaimana bisa ia menyelesaikan ini semua? yaah, hitung-hitung sebagai penambah kepercayaan seorang Kitsune. Ia sangat yakin jika si Rubah Tua itu sangat sulit hanya untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya.

"Jangan bergerak! Aku bilang jangan bergerak!"kata orang tadi saat sang Kitsune terus saja mengetukkan jarinya sejak 37 detik yang lalu sejak kedatangan mereka. Naruto pun menatap orang itu tanpa menghentikan ketukan jarinya. Sepertinya Kitsune sendiri sangat tau jika tikus-tikus kecil yang menodongkan senjata ke arah-nya tengah menunggu sesuatu.

"…Kau mencurigaiku sebagai Kitsune?..."Tanya Naruto pada orang itu dengan pandangan yang malas. Sasuke dapat merasakan jika Naruto memang tengah menunggu sesuatu. Tapi apa? Dan dimana sosok Gaara? Dan Sasuke sedikit bimbang sekarang. jika ia bergerak, ia akan menghancurkan rencana si Kitsune sendiri. Tapi dia sendiri tidak yakin dengan pemikiran sempitnya. Yang ada dalam pikirannya, Naruto tengah menunggu anak buahnya untuk beraksi. Tapi Sasuke hanya bisa menahan nafas saat lampu tiba-tiba padam.

"JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK! ATAU AKU AKAN MENEMBAK SEMBARANGAN!"kata orang itu mulai panik. Dan Sasuke tersenyum kecil, jadi benar dugaannya. Tapi ia masih harus waspada. Ia tidak boleh gegabah jika saat ini Kitsune yang sudah tak mengetukkan jarinya, ruangan menjadi senyap.

Suasana bertambah tegang. Sasuke harus melakukan sesuatu. Tapi ia sendiri tidak bisa bergerak. Dan ia juga tak mengenal aroma tubuh Kitsune. Sial, Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati saat ini. Ia benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu pada empat orang di depannya yang menodongkan senjata Styer AUG yang biasa digunakan oleh tentara untuk bertempur. Jika ia ditembak dengan jarak sedekat ini, sudah pasti ia akan mati.

Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan memakai senjata Tentara sekalipun. Sepertinya mereka sadar, siapa yang mereka hadapi sekarang. saat Sasuke menggeser sedikit kakinya dan suara gesekan pelan terdengar. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

'Chk! kenapa aku harus memakai Vantofel sekarang? sial!'batin Sasuke yang kini mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul salah satu orang di hadapannya. Ia hanya membawa sebuah pisau lipat yang ia simpan di pahanya.

Dan Sasuke hendak melepas sepatunya dan melakukan sesuatu saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara daging robek berserta susatu yang besar jatuh ke lantai. Sehingga suara debaman terdengar jelas.

"AKU BILANG JANGAN ADA YANG BERGERAK! BUAT FORMA-"

Suara teriakan itu pun menghilang. Sasuke lagi-lagi terdiam. Ia berusaha mencerna, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sasuke sungguh tak melihat apa-apa saat dimana ia benar-benar merasakan kesenyapan.

Sraaaak

Sebuah tirai besar yang menutupi jendela itu terbuka lebar. Membuat sinar bulan yang terang itu menerangi ruangan itu. Dan terlihatlah beberapa orang yang telah tersungkur ke lantai dengan tubuh yang terkoyak dan bersimbah darah itu. Dan dapat kita lihat jika sekarang di ruangan itu bertambah orang. Dimana ada empat orang yang misterius kedatangannya.

"Maaf Kitsune-sama! Kami terlambat!"kata Gara yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Naruto yang masih duduk dengan tampang bosannya.

Astaga, sejak kapan? Bahkan Sasuke tak merasakan atau pun mendengar suara langkah kaki yang terdengar. Tapi bagaimana bisa mereka datang tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun. Dan Sasuke dapat menyimpulkan dengan jelas bahwa anak buah Kitsune memang harus di waspadai.

"Hmm… sekarang tugas pertamamu Sasuke, bagaimana kau memberesekan kekacauan ini tanpa sedikit pun informasi yang bocor ke luar! Kau akan di bantu oleh Fox, ia juga akan memantaumu!"jelas sang Kitsune dan berdiri dari duduknya menuju ke depan jendela.

"Fox?"

"Itu panggilanku, Uzumaki-san!"kata Gara yang kini menghadap Sasuke.

"Wolf, untukmu Sasuke! Kau serigala seorang Kitsune!"kata Naruto tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Haaahh! Malam ini tidak menyenangkan! Hoy, Kitsune! Kau malas sekali, aku yakin dengan seyakin-yakinnya kalau kau sangat mampu menghandle ini semua sendiri! Kenapa harus memanggilku juga?"Tanya sosok yang memiliki tato terbalik itu. ia terlihat bosan apalagi sekarang ia berjalan menuju sofa hitam legam dan duduk dengan santai di sana.

"Jaga perkataanmu, Dog!"tegur Gara.

"Chk! Yeah yeah yeah! Whatever!"kata orang itu malas dan berdiri hendak keluar ruangan.

"Hoooaaammm!"uap seseorang yang bersandar pada rak buku dekat jendela. Ia adalah KEY.

"kau mau kemana Dog, Kitsune-sama mau bicara sebentar!"Gara mencegah Dog yang sudah di ambang pintu. Ia benar-benar bosan sekarang.

"Chk!"Dog pun bersandar pada kusen pintu dan menatap Kitsune bosan.

"… aku menambahkan anggota baru untuk pasukan inti! Dan kau Fox, setelah Wollf bisa beradaptasi dengan duniaku ini, kau di bebas tugaskan dan akan masukkan bersama pasukan baru!"jelas Kitsune.

"Wah-wah! Ada yang turun jabatan rupanya!"ejek Dog. Sasuke pun memutar matanya bosan, sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang. Tapi kenapa sepertinya Dog memiliki pribadi yang menyebalkan.

"…aku membuat pasukan baru!... kalian semua masuk dalam satu tim!"Dog terdiam. Satu tim dengan Fox berarti Kitsune sudah memiliki rencana baru. Apalagi ada sosok KEY pria rambutnya diikat ke atas seperti buah nanas itu dan sosok yang berdiri di dekat jendela bersama Kitsune.

Ia adalah Tiger. Sosok pria berambut coklat panjang di ikat di bagian ujung rambutnya. Ia menatap Kitsune meminta penjelasan. Sasuke pernah mendengar kata Tiger. Saat ia di koridor untuk ke ruangan Kitsune ia mendengar salah satu anak buah Kitsune yang merangkup sebagai karyawan perusahaan Namikaze Corp.

Sasuke tak sengaja dengar jika Tiger sudah tiba. Dan Sekarang mengerti siapa sosok Tiger. Sasuke menemukan banyak informasi mengenai dunia kelam milik seorang Kitsune ini. Sasuke tertawa dalam hati saat Kitsune memberi nama sandi dengan nama hewan pada anak buahnya. Kekanakan sekali.

Naruto pun berbalik dan menatap satu persatu anak buahnya termasuk Sasuke yang kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"…kalian akan satu tim denganku! kita harus bersiap untuk rencana menghancurkan Hyuga Corp dan antek-antek yang bekerja sama dengannya!"Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mission Sucses, My Sweet Heart DIE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T, Crime, Romance. **

**Pairing : Naruto N X Fem Uchiha Sasuke**

**Summary : Keluarga Namikaze merupakan organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Dan itu semua tersebar luas hingga polisi tak mampu menangkap tersangka karena hasil pekerjaan mereka yang bersih dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Keluarga Uchiha, yang geram dengan semua kasus yang terus menumpuk karena Uchiha adalah seorang pelacak untuk polisi Konoha. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Uchiha untuk membasmi kasusnya?**

**Banyak yg rekues update kilat, ini… silahkan dinikmati…**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 1**

Naruto pun berbalik dan menatap satu persatu anak buahnya termasuk Sasuke yang kini menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar.

"…kalian akan satu tim denganku! kita harus bersiap untuk rencana menghancurkan Hyuga Corp dan antek-antek yang bekerja sama dengannya!"Sasuke mengernyitkan alis.

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

Kitsune mulai bergerak. Dan sekarang Kitsune sendiri yang akan turun tangan. Sasuke sangat yakin jika tak hanya Hyuga Corp saja yang akan dibasmi. Dan semua keluarga Hyuga pasti akan menjadi imbas akan hal ini. Kitsune menatap Gara untuk menjelaskan apa rencana kali ini.

"…kita akan melakukan persiapan selama sebulan ini! untuk itu, kau Wolf! Aku akan memberikan pelatihan intensif selama sebulan ini! Dog, KEY, dan Tiger! Kalian bisa beristirahat dari misi sebelumnya!"jelas Gara.

"Hoy, Fox! Misiku sekarang masih di tengah jalan! Kau akan tau akibatnya jika aku tidak dalam timku untuk misiku!"protes Dog. Sepertinya ia masih dalam misi. Sasuke mulai berpikir.

'Jadi, Dog dalam misi! Misi penting kah?'pikir Sasuke yang kini menatap Dog dengan menyelidik.

"Aku yang akan menuntaskan semua misi kalian saat kalian istirahat! Kalian harus bekerja sama sekarang! Aku tidak mau misi ini gagal!"kata Kitsune yang menatap anak buahnya sengit.

"Beritahu aku, sudah sampai sejauh mana kalian semua menjalankan misi kalian!"Naruto pun mengintrupsi untuk Gara mencatat semua misi dari anak buah specialnya yang juga merupakan kaki tangan seorang Kitsune.

Sasuke tidak sabar dalam misi kali ini. Dalam waktu sebulan ini ia harus melakukan training untuk masuk dalam misi ini. Ahh tidak-tidak. ia sudah masuk dalam misi itu. Sepertinya Sasuke akan sulit untuk menginformasikan informasi berharga yang ia punya untuk ayahnya yang merupakan seorang jendral Uchiha. Uchiha merupakan keluarga yang rata-rata memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Bahakan Uchiha merupakan sosok yang sangat dihormati dan selalu menyelesaikan kasus yang dilakukan secara akurat.

Dan kini Naruto duduk menatap laptopnya yang berisi data hasil misi dari anak buahnya. Menatap dengan tatapan tajam. Entah sepertinya Naruto tidak suka dengan kinerja anak buahnya yang terkesan lambat.

"Jadi… ini yang kau maksud dengan setengah jalan Dog?"Tanya Naruto. Air mukanya sama sekali tidak bersahabat sama sekali.

"Chk! Misi S memang misi yang paling sulit kan?"jawab Dog yang sangat acuh itu. Naruto kesal sekarang. Ia pikir misi yang diberikan oleh anak buahnya sebulan yang lalu sudah sedikt lagi akan selesai. Nyatanya, ia yakin jika begini pekerjaannya bertambah lima kali lipat lebih banyak.

"Ini seperempatnya saja tidak ada Dog!"Naruto memilih untuk menggelengkan kepalanya sakit. Anak buahnya yang satu itu hanya akan semangat jika sudah satu Tim dengan KEY, Tiger, maupun Fox. Ia merasa jika ada di dekat mereka, ia merasa semangat untuk berperang. Ia sangat suka berkelahi daripada duduk dan berpikir seperti KEY yang terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar membuka kelopak mata.

Ia selalu mencari misi yang menatang. Jika ia sudah bosan, ia akan dengan mudah melepaskan tanggung jawab begitu saja. sepertinya sekarang ini. Misi level S yang disuruh untuk melakukan membawa senjata Ilegal ke Amerika karena permintaan. Tapi cukup sulit. Selain harus memerlukan tempat untuk menyimpan barang sebelum di kirim ke Amerika, ia harus berhadapan dengan pemeriksaan super ketat di pelabuhan. Kemudian harus melakukan perjalan yang lumayan lama dengan kapal.

Selain itu, cukup sulit karena banyak halangan yang terjadi. Seperti 20 hari yang lalu, barang hampir ketahuan karena kebocoran informasi. Para intelegen bertebaran ke seluruh Konoha untuk mencari dimana persembunyian senjata illegal itu. Bahkan polisi saja ikut andil dalam hal ini. sungguh masalah yang cukup serius.

"Chk! yaa sudahlah!"kata Naruto pada akhirnya, dan Dog hanya bisa tersenyum kecil melihat Kitsune yang terlihat sangat kesal dengan hasil kerjanya. Tapi sepertinya senyumannya semakin lebar saat ia menatap Kitsune yang balik menatapnya sengit.

Naruto pun menatap hasil dokumen dari Tiger. Ia berhasil menyusup ke dalam sebuah kelompok Kazekage yang terkenal sebagai kelompok kuat yang bertransaksi dalam Ganja terbesar di Konoha. bahkan barang itu sudah sampai pelosok dunia karena Ganja berkualitas paling tinggi.

"Informasi apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Suna merupakan tangan kanan yang terkuat! Ia yang selalu mengatur keamanan dalam transaksi berlangsung! Dia benteng terkuat di kelompok itu!"jelas Tiger.

"Hanya itu?"

"Hm"Dog memutar matanya bosan. Ia sungguh rindu dengan berkumpul seperti ini. Sudah tiga bulan ia tidak bertemu dan bercengkrama seperti ini walau hanya berkata hemat seperti Tiger.

"Ayolah Neji, jangan seformal itu! Aku jengah!"kata Dog yang kini berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke meja troler untuk mengambil wine.

Tiger yang diketahui bernama Neji itu tersenyum kecil. Ia menatap Kitsune yang sedang sibuk mengetik sesuatu yang penting di laptop hitam itu.

"Aku bertaruh, misi kali ini akan berjalan dengan sangat seru!"kata Dog yang membawa gelas berisi wine itu ke hadapan Kitsune yang sangat-sangat sibuk kali ini. Kitsune mendelik tidak suka saat sebuah gelas wine tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Jangan tegang begitu, Naru! Santai saja!"Dog pun mengambil tangan Kitsune yang masih saja di atas keyboard namun dengan sepertinya Kitsune kali ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat.

"Kau masih menyuruhku santai, padahal ini karena ulahmu! Kau memang benar-benar brengsek, Kiba!"Kitsune pun mengambil dengan kasar gelas wine dari tangan Dog atau yang di kenal dengan Kiba itu.

"Hahaha… wajahmu bisa bertambah tua jika terus merengut seperti itu, Naru!"kata Kiba menepuk pundak Naruto yang masih meneguk wine itu dengan beringas. Kiba hanya tertawa melihat Kitsune yang menenggak sampai habis wine itu.

"Chk! kau masukkan apa di minuman tadi?"Tanya Kitsune tajam.

"Hahaha… kau akan tau nanti!"Kiba pun duduk kembali mengambil gelas wine dan meminumnya.

Naruto yang tidak mau mengambil pusing pada minuman tadi pun kembali meneliti misi anak buahnya. Dan dahinya semakin berkerut saja saat melihat dokumen misi milik KEY.

"Shika… aku akan memotong gajimu 50%!"dan KEY atau nama aslinya Nara Shikamaru itu hanya menguap malas. Ia tengah merebahkan diri di sofa dengan bantal sofa yang di jadikan alas kepalanya. Dengan malas ia melirik Kitsune yang menatap wajahnya murka.

"KALIAN SEMUA MEMANG BRENGSEK!"teriak Naruto dan menutup laptop dengan sangat kasar hingga terdengar bunyi brak nyaring dan berdiri menatap anak buahnya yang hanya tersenyum kecil dan menganggap biasa saja.

Cklek

"Ada apa Kitsune-sama?"Tanya Gara yang baru saja tiba di ruangan Kitsune dengan Sasuke yang masih mengekor di belakang Gara. Tapi kali ini sudah berganti pakaian menjadi pakaian karyawan kerja.

"Yoo, Gara! Kemari-kemari… Si Naru-chan tengah murka sekarang, ahahaha…"Kiba pun menyeret gara dengan merangkul pundaknya, sedangkan Gara menatap Kitsune yang berdiri sambil terdiam dengan kertas dokumen yang sudah lecek karena genggaman tangannya yang terlalu kuat.

Sasuke yang melihat suasana ini menjadi bingung. Apa kata si Dog tadi? Naru-chan?. Sasuke mulai berpikir sejenak. Apakah mereka seakrab itu? dan Sasuke pun ikut melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan yang langsung di tatap tajam oleh Naruto.

"Wow! Uzumaki Sasuke, huh? Emm…"Kiba pun menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambutnya. Sasuke sukses mendengus bosan. Neji yang melihat itu hanya mendengus sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan Kiba yang sama sekali tidak hilang sikap playboy-nya.

Sasuke yang hanya diam dan memperhatikan kelakuan Dog yang sama seperti om-om yang menemukan mangsa untuk di tidurinya. Tapi maaf, Sasuke bukan wanita rendahan seperti itu. Jika memang membutuhkan uang, ia pasti akan mencari pekerjaan yang layak dari pada menjadi pelacur berharga diri rendah itu. Lagipula, Sasuke lebih jauh terlihat elegant di bandingkan menawan.

Dog berhenti mengelilingi Sasuke. Ia berhenti tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Bahkan posisi mereka sangat intim untuk sekarang ini. Dimana wajah Dog dan Sasuke sangat dekat dan nafas yang hangat menerpa wajah mereka. Dog hendak menyentuh rambut hitam panjang Sasuke tapi sebuah pisau lipat sudah bertengger manis di bawah dagu Dog. Darah mengalir dari ujung pisau itu.

Dog terkejut. Matanya membulat. Bagaimana bisa? Jika sebuah pisau lipat tidak mengeluarkan sedikitpun suara saat pisau itu sudah di bawah dagunya. Bahkan Dog sangat yakin jika wanita di depannya itu tidak bergerak mencurigakan. Dan Dog hanya bisa menyeringai saat melihat mata Sasuke yang terlihat begitu tajam.

"Hahaha… kau memang pintar memilih orang, Naru-chan! kau sunggu-"

Sringg

Dan sebuah samurai sudah berada di depan leher Dog. Dog hanya bisa menelan ludah saat tonjolan di lehernya tergores sedikit samurai itu.

"Berani menyebutku dengan menjijikan seperti itu… mungkin aku akan membuat sup otak, Dog!"desis Naruto di samping telinga Dog. Sasuke membulat. Bahkan ia kini malah gemetar saat melihat seringai seorang Kitsune. Dan ia sukses menjatuhkan pisaunya saat menatap mata Kitsune. Terkejut bukan main. Selangkah demi selangkah Sasuke berjalan mundur. Berusaha untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Kitsune.

Bruk

"Jangan tatap matanya jika kau tidak sanggup, Uzumaki-san!"kata Gara yang di tubruk punggu Sasuke. entah sejak kapan ia di sana. Dan Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangannya pada lantai. Tubuhnya masih gemetar hebat. Dan saat itu melirik Gara di belakangnya. Gara juga mengalihkan perhatiannya pada lantai yang menurut mereka lebih menenangkan daripada menatap mata Kitsune.

"Ki-Kitsune-sama…"Gara pun mulai menegur sang Kitsune. Membuat mata sang Kitsune teralih kepadanya. Gara pun menelan ludahnya paksa.

"Kenapa, Gara? Kau mau merasakannya?"Tanya Kitsune jengkel dan dapat kita lihat jika Sasuke mulai bergerak gelisah saat ini. Apa kalian lupa jika sang Kitsune juga menatap Sasuke juga? Sasuke yang sekarang menjadi tameng Gara dengan perlahan menatap Kitsune.

Dingin~

Dingin sekali~

Sasuke pun mencoba memperkuat niatnya dan menegakkan badannya walaupun kakinya masih gemetar. Naruto terlihat memiringkan kepala dan mendekat yang tentu saja pedang yang tak lepas dari leher Kiba dan malah pedang itu semakin mengalirkan darah lumayan deras.

"…"Naruto pun menatap Sasuke dengan seringaian semakin lebar. Sasuke sempat goyah namun di tahan lagi dan sang Kitsune pun sudah di hadapan Sasuke. Mencoba menatap mata itu lebih dalam, Kitsune pun menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju sofa kembali.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas lega. Dengan sisa tenaganya, Sasuke berjalan menuju sofa yang di duduki Kitsune yang sibuk membaca beberapa kertas dokumen yang ada di meja. Sedikit mengernyitkan alis saat dimana Gara tersenyum kecil kepada Sasuke.

Gara pun berdiri di samping Kitsune atau Naru yang sudah jinak kembali. Ia pun berwajah datar kembali. Mencoba bersiap untuk mendapatkan titah dari Kitsune.

Kitsune pun menghela nafas pelan dan menghentikan aksinya yang menurut anak buahnya menakutkan itu. oh ayolah, Kitsune tidak bermaksud untuk melakukan hal tadi jika Dog tidak mencari gara-gara lebih dulu.

"Hahh… cepat duduk dan selesaikan masalah ini!"perintah Kitsune dan berjalan menuju sofa dan membuka laptopnya yang ternyata layar laptopnya malah bergaris-garis tanda rusak.

Tiger hanya mendengus geli melihat wajah Kitsune yang tengah mengatur nafas amarahnya. Sedangkan KEY kembali tidur kembali saat Kitsune sedang marah besar tadi.

"Hahaha! Makanya Naru, jangan kasar-kasar begitu!"kata Dog yang duduk di sofa di samping KEY sambil membersihkan luka di area lehernya dengan tissue. Bahkan kemeja yang di kenakannya sudah penuh dengan bercak-bercak darah. Kitsune memutar matanya malas.

"Duduklah, Uzumaki-san!"ajak Gara yang berjalan menuju meja troller untuk menyiapkan teh hijau untuk Sasuke yang sepertinya tipe wanita yang tidak suka alcohol. Dan Sasuke duduk dengan elegant di hadapan Kitsune yang masih sibuk memutar balikkan laptopnya yang telah rusak akibat perbuatannya tadi.

"Wow… anda sangat menawan, Uzumaki Sasuke-chan!"goda Dog. Ia pun berdiri dari duduknya. Sasuke mendengus mendengar pujian atau gombalan dari Kiba. Sasuke memang elegant. Sangat tidak mungkin jika pria penyuka wanita seperti Kiba tidak tertarik dengan tubuh indah, gaya elegant dan wajah cantik seperti Sasuke. Tapi pengecualian jika Kiba seorang Gay. Itu tidak lucu tau.

Kiba pun berdiri dengan semangatnya. Ia menatap Sasuke yang terlihat jenuh dengan suasana ruangan yang sangat mencekam ini. Terutama Kitsune yang masih sibuk dengan laptopnya yang masih ia bolak-balikkan. Seperti orang idiot saja.

"Baiklah, perkenalkan! Aku Inuzuka Kiba, panggil Kiba saja! Si Rusa malas di sampingku ini, Nara Shikamaru! Dan yang di sampingmu itu Hy-"

"Tiger, pertanyaan yang sama untukkmu! Apakah kau ya-"

"sampai berapa kali lagi aku katakan? Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan mereka! Toh, mereka sendiri yang membuangku layaknya sampah!"jawab Tiger emosi. Kitsune pun menghela nafas berat. Dan kemudian menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"… Hyuga Neji! Dia! Hyuga Neji!"Sasuke terkejut. Apa? Hyuga? Bukannya itu kelompok yang ada dalam misi mereka? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci keluarganya sendiri?

**-ooo-**

**-ooo-**

**Review Minna?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mission Sucses, My Sweet Heart DIE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T, Crime, Romance. **

**Pairing : Naruto N X Fem Uchiha Sasuke**

**Summary : Keluarga Namikaze merupakan organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Dan itu semua tersebar luas hingga polisi tak mampu menangkap tersangka karena hasil pekerjaan mereka yang bersih dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Keluarga Uchiha, yang geram dengan semua kasus yang terus menumpuk karena Uchiha adalah seorang pelacak untuk polisi Konoha. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Uchiha untuk membasmi kasusnya?**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 2**

**-ooo-**

"… Hyuga Neji! Dia! Hyuga Neji!"Sasuke terkejut. Apa? Hyuga? Bukannya itu kelompok yang ada dalam misi mereka? Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuatnya begitu membenci keluarganya sendiri?

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 3**

**-ooo-**

Ia tidak mengetahui berita miring ini karena Hiashi telah menutup semua mulut dengan uangnya. Dan Sasuke semakin mengernyitkan alis dan menatap Neji meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Hahhh…"Neji menghela nafas kasar dan menatap langit-langit ruangan Kitsune yang sama sekali tidak berubah sejak tiga bulan yang lalu ia kemari. Kitsune menatap Gara sambil menunjuk laptopnya. Seakan mengerti dengan maksud Kitsune, ia pun segera keluar ruangan untuk mengambil laptop miliknya untuk di pakai Kitsune.

"Mereka membuangku… karena aku, membunuh sepupuku sendiri!"Sasuke mengernyit. Kiba memutar mata bosan. Ia mendekati Neji dan duduk dengan tenang di penyengga tangan sofa.

"Chk! itu rencana pembunuhan, Neji! Sepupumu yang seperti malaikat itu! Jujur! Sungguh sangat di sayangkan, wanita secantik itu seperti itu harus di bunuh!"Kiba pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepala seakan-akan turut berduka.

Namun Neji mendengus sambil memantap Kiba tajam. Ia sangat sensitive jika menyangkut adik sepupunya. Biar bagaimana pun juga, adik sepupunya itu adik tersayangnya itu. Itulah yang membuatnya bergabung dengan Kitsune karena kasus pembunuhan sepupunya itu.

Ia di fitnah telah membunuh sepupunya sendiri dengan alasan dendam karena sepupunya cemburu dengan adik sepupunya yang selalu di istimewakan oleh ayahnya dan seluruh klan Hyuga. Tapi Neji sangat mengerti akan hal itu karena Hyuga Hinata sepupunya itu lemah dan penyakitan. Ia memaklumi itu. Tapi ia tak pernah sedikit pun merasakan iri dalam hatinya, karena perbedaan kasih sayang itu.

Tapi apa boleh buat Neji sendiri bahkan selalu menganak emaskan Hinata. Ia selalu menjadi bodyguard untuk adik sepupunya itu. Ia yang selalu ada untuk adiknya itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa Neji yang malah menjadi tumbal atas kematian adiknya? Karena kasus pembunuhan dengan menggunakan racun di obatnya untuk meracuni sepupunya.

Ia di buang oleh Hiashi dan malah menjadi burunan polisi karena di fitnah telah membawa kabur uang dalam jumlah banyak. Beruntung ia bertemu dengan Kitsune yang dengan senang hati melindunginya dari polisi yang mengejarnya dengan membawanya ke markas besarnya. Neji saat itu terus merancau tak jelas saat Kitsune menatap tajam dirinya yang terkapar di lantai memohon untuk merekrutnya dalam kelompoknya dan bersumpah akan menjadi anak buah yang mengabdi seumur hidupnya untuk Kitsune.

Dan Kitsune menerima Neji dengan suka cita. Karena, Kitsune yakin dengan kemampuan Neji dari klan Hyuga yang berfisik kuat. Dan Kitsune mengakui Skill Neji saat ia ikut dengannya menyelesaikan misi-nya dulu. Bahkan Neji masih berusaha untuk menghancurkan Hyuga sejak itu. Tapi, sulit karena Kitsune sama sekali tidak memberikannya peluang untuk melancarkan balas dendamnya terhadap Hyuga. Karena misi yang sengaja di berikannya untuk membuat Neji susah untuk bergerak.

Dan Neji berani bertaruh dengan nyawanya, bahwa Kitsune sendiri sudah membunuh semua orang yang terkait dalam kasus percobaan pembunuhan yang di alami oleh Hinata adik sepupu Neji. Tapi sayangnya Kitsune tidak membunuh klan Hyuga karena Kitsune sudah membuat rencana membunuh klan itu jauh-jauh hari.

Dan sekaranglah Kitsune menunggu sejak 8 tahun Neji menjadi anak buahnya. Ia baru melakukannya sekarang setelah ada informasi yang bocor bahwa ia adalah Kitsune, buruan polisi dan merupakan monster Konoha. Aparat polisi hanya bisa menatap sekilas bagaimana seorang Kitsune beraksi setelah 5 tahun tak pernah terlihat lagi keberadaannya.

Mereka tak bisa mendekat karena banyak orang yang mengaku Kitsune dan itu membuat polisi di buat bingung oleh keberadaan orang yang mengaku Kitsune itu. Tapi, polisi harus membuang misi itu jauh-jauh karena, Kitsune sendiri tidak pernah terlihat sejak 5 tahun terakhir.

"Jadi… kau orang terlama yang menjadi anak buah Kitsune?"kata Sasuk menyimpulkan pembicaraan Neji tentang masa lalunya yang kelam itu. Tapi Neji menggeleng.

"Tidak! Gara dan Kiba sudah menjadi anak buah Kitsune sebelum aku!"Sasuke menatap Kiba. Seperti meminta penjelasan atas semua itu. Biar bagaimana pun, ia harus tahu dengan Kitsune dan antek-anteknya kali ini.

"Aku menjadi anak buah si rubah tua ini, sejak aku masih berumur 17 tahun! Dan Gara saat itu sudah menjadi anak buah setia Kitsune! Shika! Aku pertama melihatmu saat umurku 21 tahun!"jelas Kiba. Shika hanya menguap dan mengambil posisi duduk dengan malas dan menatap Kitsune yang duduk dengan diam seperti patung itu.

"Aku memang sudah menjadi anak buah Kitsune sejak dia lahir!"Sasuke melotot, Kiba mangap, dan Neji menatap tak percaya Shikamaru.

"Se-sejak bayi? Kau jangan bercanda Shika!"

"Aku memang sudah di takdirkan menjadi anak buah Kitsune dan tak akan pernah terlepas dari sosok Kitsune!"jelas Shika dan kembali tidur.

"Pantas saja dia santai-santai saja saat di potong gaji 50%! Dan betapa tuanya kau saat ini! Aku rasa kita harus memanggilmu paman, Shika!"ejek Kiba dan di anggap angin lalu oleh Shikamaru.

"Ini Kitsune-sama!"Gara datang dengan membawa laptop miliknya dan menyerahkannya kepada Kitsune yang masih terdiam.

"…Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membuka kartuku Shikamaru!"ancam Kiba dan membuat Shika menyeringai senang.

"Huh~dasar gila!"ejek Shika dan membalikkan badannya agar lebih nyaman tidur. Sasuke terdiam. Betapa banyaknya informasi yang ia dapat dari sosok Kitsune dan anak buahnya. Informasi penting ini harus segera ia laporkan pada kakaknya untuk mendapatkan sosok yang licin seperti Kitsune ini.

"Aku selalu di sembunyikan oleh rubah ini di London! Sesekali aku di panggil untuk tugas! Jadi wajar saja jika kau baru melihatku saat itu!"jelas Shika panjang lebar dan mendapat dengusan kasar dari Kitsune.

"Aku menyesal menampungmu di London dan menjadikan kau manusia pemalas di dunia! Seharusnya aku menampungmu di gudang bawah tanah dan menjadikanmu budak, itu jauh lebih baik!"kata Kitsune pedas. Shika menguap malas dan membalas tatapan Kitsune dengan malas juga tentunya.

"Seperti anda sanggup saja, Kitsune-sama!"balas Shika yang langsung mendapat tawa keras dari Kiba dan dengusan geli dari Neji dan Gara. Sasuke pun menatap Kitsune yang biasa saja saat di tertawai oleh anak buahnya.

"Gara! Siapkan pemotong rumput!"Gara dan Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alis. Kitsune berdiri ke meja kerjanya di sudut ruangan dekat jendela.

"Untuk apa, Kitsune-sama?"Kitsune menatap anak buahnya garang. Ia benar-benar tidak mood untuk membahas candaan mereka yang semakin kurang ajar dari biasanya.

"Untuk memenggal kepala mereka! Aku rasa pistol maupun samurai terlalu bagus untuk menyayat leher mereka hingga putus!"Neji, Shika, dan Kiba menelan ludah, merasa haus berat. Kitsune benar-benar sangat murka. Bahkan Gara hanya terdiam di tempat saat menatap senyuman kecil berbahaya Kitsune. Dan diam-diam Gara menelan ludah. Bahkan Sasuke yang kini hanya mendengus malas. Ia terlalu bosan untuk hal sepele ini. Dan saat matanya beradu tatap dengan Kitsune, mau tak mau Sasuke ikut menelan ludah juga.

"Ahh… aku rasa jus otak, cukup segar untuk di nikmati malam ini! Benarkan, Uzumaki-san?"seringai Naruto bertambah lebar saat satu persatu anak buahnya keluar dari ruangannya. Bahkan Sasuke yang tak bergeming di tempat segera di seret Gara keluar ruangan Kitsune. Ia yakin jika Kitsune sedang butuh tumbal untuk pelampiasan amarahnya.

Sasuke pun mengikuti Gara. Ia membawanya ke ruang bawah tanah yang sangat Sasuke tidak duga adalah, ruangan ini seluas lapangan bola. Luas sekali. Terdapat ruangan khusus menembak, memanah dan untuk melepas kepenatan bagi para anak buah Kitsune yang lain. Melihat Kiba yang segera bergabung dengan anak buah yang lain, ia menyeringai sambil menatap Gara.

"Jadi? Apa yang harus saya lakukan?"Tanya Sasuke meremehkan. Sedangkan Gara malah menyeringai menatap Sasuke. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat Gara menyeringai yang ternyata lumayan menyeramkan juga.

"Kau akan melawan seseorang untuk setiap harinya setelah berlatih!"Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Siapa? Apakah dia kuat?"

"Tentu saja! Belum ada yang mengalahkannya sampai sekarang!"jawab Gara yang segera mengajak Sasuke ke ruang khusus menembak.

Malam itu, Kitsune tengah menyiapkan peralatan untuk melanjutkan misi anak buahnya yang nyatanya tidak berguna sama sekali itu. Ia berjalan di koridor dan bertatap muka dengan Shika yang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding dengan wajah malas.

"Mau berangkat sekarang, Kitsune?"Sang Kitsune sendiri malah terus berjalan tanpa menggubris perkataan Shika yang menguap malas.

"Haaahhh… kembali ke ruanganmu dan istirahat! Chk! aku sudah seperti orang tuamu saja!"omel Naruto dan berjalan meninggalkan Shika yang nurut dengan perkataan Naruto.

Dengan malas Naruto berjalan ke luar gedung tempat ia bekerja. Dengan bergerak santai menuju parkiran mobilnya. Sebuah ferari hitam pun berjalan dengan kecepatan normal di jalan raya yang sudah sepi itu.

"Dimana lokasi anak buahmu?"

'…'

Klik

Dan Kitsune alias Naruto menyeringai kecil kemudian menuju lokasi.

**-Skip Time-**

"K-KITSUNE-SAMA!"

"Hmm… mana yang lainnya?"Naruto menatap tajam anak buah Kiba itu. Chk, pantas saja kerja mereka lama. Ternyata mereka berpencar ke seluruh diskotik yang entah apa tujuannya. Sang anak buah itu dengan gugup menjawab pertanyaan Kitsune.

"Me-mereka… biar saya hubungi mereka!"

"Tidak perlu! Kau siapkan saja pemakaman untuk mereka!"desis Kitsune marah. Ia sudah datang jauh-jauh dari Konoha ke Suna dengan kecepatan penuh. Dan malah mendapati anak buah yang seperti itu? dan parahnya, hari sudah semakin pagi. Benar-benar membuang-buang waktu.

Naruto pun duduk dengan tenang di sebuah kursi lapuk. Dengan angkuh ia menumpangkan kaki kanannya ke atas kaki kirinya. Seringainya masih terpasang indah di bibirnya.

"Se-sebaiknya, saya memanggil yang lain dulu!"dengan secepat kilat orang itu, satu-satunya manusia yang masih rajin hadir di markas ini.

**-ooo-**

"CEPAT KEMBALI! KITSUNE-SAMA DATANG KE MARKAS!"

'Haahh~jangan bercanda! Mana mungkin rubah itu susah-susah datang kemari! Kau jangan bercanda!'

"AKU TIDAK BERCANDA, SIALAN!"

'Sudahlah, aku sedang sibuk! Ja-'

"Cepat kembali atau kepalamu akan aku jadikan perkedel!"

"Ki-Kitsune-sama!"

Naruto yang jengah pun merebut ponsel salah satu anak buah itu.

BUAAGGHH

"BRENGSEEEEKK!"teriak Naruto menggema di ruangan lapuk itu. Sebuah meja besar yang berdiam diri tidak bersalah itu pun menjadi korban kemarahan Kitsune. Anak buah itu pun menggigit bibirnya ketakutan.

"Tunggu aku, selagi aku mencari mencari yang lain!"pesan Naruto yang lansung pergi setelah ia sempat memasukkan beberapa peluru penuh ke dalam ke empat pistol yang ada di balik blazer hitam miliknya.

"Aku rasa bermain sedikit tidak masalah!"gumam Kitsune menyeringai jahat.

**-ooo-**

Di Konoha, Sasuke langsung menjalani pelatihan intensif. Berbagai latihan fisik pun sudah menjadi sarapannya di pagi-pagi buta itu. Lari selama dua jam, Push up selama satu jam, Sit up sebanyak satu jam dan banyak lagi siksaan pagi itu.

"Selama satu jam ini, kau hanya mampu Push up 315 saja?"Tanya Gara meremehkan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat mengejek. Ia benar-benar tidak memberi ampun walaupun Sasuke seorang wanita. Sialan. Gerutu Sasuke yang hanya diam saja. Ia sudah melakukan yang terbaik brengsek.

"Hahh… sekarang saatnya untuk bela diri tangan kosong! Bersiaplah!"Sasuke pun menghela nafas berat dan mengikuti kemana Gara akan membawanya. Chk, si rubah tua brengsek itu. Akan ku balas kau nanti. Batin Sasuke dendam.

Dengan malas Sasuke berlatih kembali. Ia masih banyak tugas. Informasi yang di dapatnya sangat banyak. Dan cukup mudah untuk menangkap Kitsune jika informasi itu sampai di tangan Uchiha Fugaku. Sang jendral Uchiha.

**-ooo-**

"Kenapa bisa kau memberikan tugas berbahaya itu pada Sasu-chan, Ita-chan? Kitsune terlalu berbahaya!"kata seorang ibu dengan pembawaan kalemnya yang luar biasa. Ia berbicara pada wanita dewasa berumur 28 tahun itu.

Wanita yang tak jauh berbeda.

"Aku tak punya pilihan lain, Kaa-san! Maafkan aku! Ini juga bukan keputusanku! Gomennasai, Okaa-san! Gomen!"gadis berambut panjang sepunggung, bermata hitam kelam dengan wajah yang memiliki garis seperti keriput namun sebenarnya bukan keriput, melainkan tanda lahir itu. Tinggi semampai bernama Uchiha Itachi.

"Tapi kenapa harus Sasu-chan? Demi tuhan, dia itu wanita walaupun Sasu-chan tidak pernah bersikap manis di usianya itu! Hiks…"ibu itu menangis. seorang ibu yang perawakannya tidak beda jauh dengan Itachi. Hanya saja, ibu itu tidak mempunyai tanda lahir di wajah. Ibu itu bernama Uchiha Mikoto.

"Iya Kaa-san! Aku mengerti! Tapi ini juga kemauan Sasu-chan! Aku tidak bisa berbuat lebih! Bahkan tou-san tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan permintaan Sasu-chan! Tou-san brengsek itu!"decak Itachi sambil memeluk sang ibu yang tidak rela anak tengahnya menjadi umpan pancing untuk seorang Kitsune keluar dari sarang.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika seandainya identitas Sasu alias Sasuke terbongkar. Bahkan Mikoto dan Itachi tak sanggup membayangkan hal itu terjadi. Ini sungguh gila. Itachi pun menggerutukkan giginya murka. Ia harus menekan sang ayah kali ini. Sungguh, Itachi sangat tidak yakin dengan rencana yang di usulkan Danzo kali ini.

Ini semua terlalu bersiko. Danzo, kolega sesama Uchiha itu, ia mengusulkan Sasuke untuk menjadi umpan. Fugaku menolak mentah-mentah rencana itu. Tapi anak ketiganya malah mendukung rencana Danzo. Uchiha Obito. Adik terakhir dari Itachi dan Sasuke. Ia satu-satunya anak laki-laki dari keturunan Uchiha Fugaku dengan Mikoto.

**Flashback On**

"Aku rasa dengan menggunakan Sasuke pasti lebih mudah untuk di pancing! Bahkan jika melihat Sasuke yang lebih mirip dengan Mikoto-chan, sungguh tidak mungkin jika si rubah itu, malah tertarik dengan Sasuke! Dan tentu saja akan mudah untuk di tangkap, kan?"usul Danzo.

Braak

"Sasu-chan tidak boleh campur tangan dalam kasus ini!"bentak Fugaku kesal. Sialan. Sasuke anak keduanya itu terlalu berharga di banding menjadi umpan untuk seorang Kitsune. Sasuke putri kesayangannya. Mana mungkin sang ayah mengorbankan anak tersayangnya untuk misi konyol dari Danzo itu.

"Cukup sulit untuk memancing rubah itu keluar! Aku sangat yakin jika kaki tangannya takkan tinggal diam jika kita hanya mengandalkan Intel untuk bekerja keras dalam misi ini!"

"Tapi dia itu wanita! Dia anak perempuanku! Kenapa tidak menggunakan anakmu saja untuk rencana ini? Lagipula, ini kan rencanamu, Danzo!"Fugaku menatap tajam Danzo. Pria picik itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Sai, anakku tidak mungkin bisa melakukan ini! Ia hanya seorang perwira! Ia belum mampu melakukan rencanaku ini!"

"Bahkan putriku yang pangkatnya jauh di bawah anakmu pun, harus jadi umpannya? Apakah anakmu terlalu bodoh, hingga kau mengandalkan seorang polisi pangkat rendah seperti putriku?"Danzo pun mendelik.

"Putrimu yang satu itu jauh lebih layak di jadikan umpan, karena pangkatnya yang tak berguna itu! Itu jauh lebih baik jika harus kehilangan Itachi calon penggantimu, Fugaku!"Fugaku pun tanpa basa-basi menonjok Danzo. Hingga suara bugh terdengar nyaring di ruangan itu.

"Putriku jauh lebih berkelas di bandingkan anakmu yang bodoh itu! Dan kau sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk menghina putri kesayanganku!"geram Fugaku yang sudah di pisahkan oleh orang-orang yang ada dalam rapat tersebut.

Itachi hanya terdiam di salah satu kursi rapat. Ia geram. Adik tersayangnya, adiknya yang rapuh itu. di hina seperti itu? Dengan geram, ia menggebrak meja.

"Mungkin, Obito layak untuk hal ini!"usul Itachi kesal.

"Tapi aku masih dalam masa Training, nee-san! Tidakkah Sasu-nee, lebih layak untuk hal ini? Benar kata Danzo-san! Sasu-nee sudah terlalu berpengalaman untuk hal semacam ini! Benarkan, Sasu-nee?"kata Obito melecehkan. Ia memandang Sasuke yang sejak tadi duduk diam layakanya batu. Seperti tidak memperdulikan semua hinaan yang terarah padanya.

Hening~

Fugaku duduk dengan tegang. Ia benar-benar tidak bisa melepaskan putri kesayangannya itu. Walaupun Sasuke, putrinya itu jauh lebih professional, tapi tetap saja. Sebagai orang tua dari Sasuke, ia tidak rela.

"Baiklah! Aku menerimanya!"jawab datar Sasuke. Itachi terbelalak. Fugaku pun menggebrak meja kembali.

"KAU TIDAK PUNYA HAK APA PUN UNTUK MENGIKUTI RENCANA GILA INI!"teriak Fugaku pada Sasuke. Itachi pun menghampiri Sasuke dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya.

"Sadar Sasuke! Dia Kitsune! Kau dalam bahaya, Suke! Pikirkanlah kembali!"Tapi Sasuke hanya duduk dan tetap memasang wajah datar.

"Tak apa! Orang berpangkat rendah memang selalu di rendahkan! Silahkan siapkan rencana lain jika aku berhasil membawa Kitsune keluar dari sarangnya!"Sasuke pun berdiri dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu. Itachi mengejar Sasuke dengan kalap. Sedangkan Fugaku terduduk lemas. Tapi berbeda dengan anak bungsunya, ia malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bahkan dengan santai ia keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih lemas di kursinya.

**Flashback Off**

**-ooo-**

**Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mission Sucses, My Sweet Heart DIE**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto sensei**

**Rate : T, Crime, Romance. **

**Pairing : Naruto N X Fem Uchiha Sasuke**

**Summary : Keluarga Namikaze merupakan organisasi pembunuh bayaran. Dan itu semua tersebar luas hingga polisi tak mampu menangkap tersangka karena hasil pekerjaan mereka yang bersih dan tanpa cacat sedikitpun. Keluarga Uchiha, yang geram dengan semua kasus yang terus menumpuk karena Uchiha adalah seorang pelacak untuk polisi Konoha. Apakah yang akan di lakukan Uchiha untuk membasmi kasusnya?**

**Note : Maaf minna-san! Saya terlalu lama publish-nya. Gomen-gomen. Soale, saya selaku Author disini, habis mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas. Jadi harus pemulihan dulu. Semoga alasan saya diterima para readers yaa... dimafin gak nih? Dimafin dong! *pencet-pencet hidung*.**

**-ooo-**

**Chapy minggu lalu**

"Tak apa. Orang berpangkat rendah memang selalu di rendahkan. Silahkan siapkan rencana lain jika aku berhasil membawa Kitsune keluar dari sarangnya."Sasuke pun berdiri dan melenggang pergi dari ruangan itu. Itachi mengejar Sasuke dengan kalap. Sedangkan Fugaku terduduk lemas. Tapi berbeda dengan anak bungsunya, ia malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bahkan dengan santai ia keluar dari ruangan. Meninggalkan Fugaku yang masih lemas di kursinya.

**-ooo-**

**Chapy 4**

**-ooo-**

"Sekarang apa lagi?"

"Ki-Kitsune! D-dia sudah bergerak tadi malam, di Suna."

"Sasu-chan! Apa dia bersama Kitsune?"

"Sa-saya belum mendapat konfirmasi dari Nona Sasuke, Uchiha-sama!"

"Panggil Ita-chan kemari!"

"Baik!"

"Haahh..."Fugaku hanya bisa menghela nafas khawatir. Misi ini membuat bebannya bertambah beribu-ribu kali lipat. Terlebih putrinya terlibat dalam misi berbahaya ini. Dan parahnya, setelah Sasuke seminggu di markas Kitsune, ia belum memberi kabar.

'Ja-jangan-jangan penyamarannya terbuka?'

BRAK

"BRENGSEK!"

Cklek

"Tou-san! Ada apa?"

"Itachi! Aku akan mengirimmu ke Suna! Siapkan perlengkapanmu sekarang, Kitsune sudah bergerak!."Itachi terbelalak kaget.

"APA? Secepat itu? Chk!"Itachi langsung keluar dari ruangan ayahnya dengan terburu-buru. Ia belum membuat rencana jika Kitsune sudah keluar sarang. Dan kemungkinan besar, Sasuke ada bersama Kitsune sekarang.

Tap tap tap

Karena terlalu khawatir, Itachi pun berlari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap. Tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang ia tabrak. Yang terpenting, jika bisa melihat keadaan Sasuke sekarang sudah cukup.

Brak

Sret sret...

"Sasu-nee memang sangat hebat! Baru beberapa hari, sudah membuat seluruh polisi Uchiha gelabakan seperti ini!"

"Kau tidak ada hak sama sekali untuk bicara! Pergi ke Camp dan latihan!"Itachi membuka lemari dengan beringas dan memasukkan beberapa pakaian dan tak lupa dengan beberapa senjata dibelakang lemarinya.

"...kenapa?..."

"Aku tidak punya waktu berdebat denganmu, Tobi!"Itachi sibuk berkemas barang. Sedangkan Tobi yang berdiri di ambang pintu dan bersandar di kusen pintu itu terdiam. Kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kenapa Itachi-nee tidak pernah sedikitpun melihat ke arahku?"Itachi pun terdiam mendengar perkataan Tobi.

"Sampai sekarang pun, kau belum bisa menyelesaikan PR yang kuberikan untukmu, kan?"Itachi berbalik dan menatap adik bungsunya itu. Tatapan Tobi mengeras. Ia menatap Itachi kesal.

"Aku sudah melakukan semua yang terbaik, tapi kau tak pernah menghargai itu. Kenapa Sasu-nee yang selalu kau pikirkan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menatap ke arahku walaupun hanya sekedar melirik?"Tobi pun berdiri tegap dan menatap tajam Itachi. Itachi tersenyum kecil.

"Seandainya kau bisa melihat lebih dalam, pasti kau akan mendapatkan jawabannya."Itachi mengacak pelan rambut Tobi. Tapi Tobi menghempaskan tangan putih itu dari kepalanya dan pergi dari kamar Itachi.

"Haahh... seharusnya kau lebih tau dari siapapun, Tobi."gumam Itachi yang melanjutkan berkemas-kemas.

Di tempat lain.

"Malam ini barangmu akan tiba di pelabuhan!"

'...'

"Maaf jika terlalu lama. Terima kasih."

Klik.

Seorang pria berambut merah marun itu berdiri di atas sebuah kapal pengangkut barang. Mungkin sudah tidak asing lagi. Sang penguasa malam itu berdiri dengan gagahnya di bawah sinar bulan. Kitsune. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mata menerawang ke depan. Tidak di perdulikan angin malam menyapu wajahnya keras.

"Kitsune-sama! Intel sudah mencium keberadaan anda. Apa yang harus kami lakukan?"

"…biarkan saja… aku akan berikan apresiasi tinggi jika mereka bisa menangkapku hari ini…"

"Baik, Kitsune-sama! Permisi."

Wusshh

Kitsune kembali menatap langit malam. Dan atau mungkin, malam sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya? Mungkin. Tidak ia pedulikan angin menghantam wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa santai jika sudah seperti ini.

'Sudah berapa lama aku tidak keluar sarang?'batin Kitsune sambil tersenyum tipis.

**-ooo-**

"387? Hanya bertambah beberapa saja?"

"Kau terlalu berlebihan Gaara! Ingat! Dia itu wanita. Berilah keringanan pada seorang wanita. Chk! Lihatlah, dia jadi buruk rupa seperti itu!"

"Aku hanya menjalankan perintah!"

"Tapi aku hanya memberikan komentar dan saran."

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk berbicara apa pun!"

"Tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk menyela perkataan yang keluar dari mulutku!"

"Aku tidak peduli!

"Aku-"

"DIAMLAH! KALIAN MEMBUATKU PUSING!"Shikamaru yang sejak tadi berusaha untuk konsentrasi itu akhirnya menyerah juga. Ia sedang memantau keberadaan Kitsune. Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Kitsune, mungkin arwah para Namikaze akan menghantuinya.

Chk! Memikirkannya saja membuat Shikamaru merinding. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika tidur sucinya bakal terusik dengan keberadaan arwah Namikaze.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi sibuk mengelap keringat di tubuhnya pun hanya diam. Ia terlalu malas untuk berdebat dengan Gaara dan Kiba. Dan mungkin ia akan berterima kasih kepada Shikamaru.

"Itu namanya sexy, bukan buruk rupa. Matamu buta atau apa, Kiba?"kata Neji memberikan sekaleng jus jeruk ke Sasuke. Sasuke melirik Neji dengan tatapan sangar. Dan Neji hanya tersenyum kecil. Kiba yang mendengar kata sexy itu langsung menatap Sasuke serius.

"Haahh…"Gaara pun memilih bergabung dengan Shika yang masih serius dengan laptop hitam miliknya.

"Bagaimana?"Tanya Gaara.

"Cih! Aku rasa para intel itu secara tak sengaja mencium keberadaan Kitsune. Aku terus menguhubungi Kitsune tapi tak ada jawaban!"Gaara menatap Shika datar.

"Biarkan saja. Mungkin ini rencananya."kata Gaara santai. Shikamaru pun menggelengkan kepalanya kesal. Ia menutup laptopnya dengan kasar dan langsung berbaring di lantai. Mencoba untuk relaxs sejenak.

'Sengaja, kah?'Sasuke tersenyum dalam hati. Ia bisa tersenyum dalam hati dan menyembunyikan raut wajah yang sebenarnya. Ia masih tetap tenang walaupun di tatap Kiba dengan pandangan lapar. Mungkin ia akan diberikan penghargaan bergengsi untuk actingnya yang luar biasa.

"Hey, Neji! Sepertinya aku mulai menyukai nona Uzumaki ini."kata Kiba santai. Neji mendengus bosan. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia mulai risih dengan keberadaan Kiba. Ia jengah juga jika lama-lama berada di dekat Dog. Kepribadiannya sangat jelek. Seperti inikah kaki tangan seorang Kitsune? Batin Sasuke.

"Kau bisa istirahat sebentar."kata Gaara sambil melepas bajunya. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ada apa? Sasuke dapat melihat Gaara berdiri menghadap Neji yang masih sibuk meminum jus jeruk yang hendak diberikan ke Sasuke, tapi Sasuke tidak mau. Ia menyeringai senang.

"Sudah sejak berapa tahun kita tidak bertanding, Neji?"tanya Gaara. Neji semakin menyeringai senang. Ia pun mennyedot jusnya hingga habis dan berdiri menatap Gaara sengit. Bahkan Kiba yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Sasuke langsung teralihkan oleh Gaara dan Neji.

"Kalian boleh melakukan apa pun yang kalian mau, asalkan jangan berisik!"tegur Shika yang membalikkan badannya. Mencoba mencari posisi enak untuk tidur. Kiba memutar matanya bosan.

"Dasar, rusa pemalas! OII! Yang menang lawan aku!"kata Kiba percaya diri sekali. Sasuke manatap pertandingan itu serius. Seperti apakah saat mereka bertanding? Mengerikan kah? Sadis kah?

"Langsung saja."kata Gaara yang sudah tidak sabar ingin berkelahi dengan Neji. Dan tentu saja Neji bersemangat jika sudah berkelahi dengan Gaara. Karena, Gaara merupakan sosok misterius yang masih ambigu bagi Neji.

Ia tidak tau, seberapa kuat si Fox ini? Ia bertarung dengan Gaara saat Neji pertama kali masuk ke dalam sarang. Ia diterima bergabung dengan Kitsune dan ia memutuskan untuk bertarung melawan Gaara yang terlalu pendiam saat itu. Ia selalu mengekor kemana pun Kitsune pergi. Dan inilah saatnya, ia harus mengukur seberapa kuat Fox.

Setelah pelatihannya selama beberapa tahun ini, tidak mungkin jika Neji tidak bertambah kuat. Dan bukan tidak mungkin juga Gaara bertambah lemah walaupun ia jarang sekali terlihat berlatih. Dan Gaara malah cenderung tidak tertarik dengan berlatih.

"Gayaku masih sama seperti dulu. Hati-hatilah."kata Gaara memperingati. Neji menyeringai. Ia sempat berpikir jika Gaara adalah sosok yang hebat.

Suasana menjadi hening. Bahkan sangat hening. Shikamaru sempat tersenyum damai dalam tidurnya saat itu.

Sreet

Sasuke terbelalak. Mereka cepat sekali.

Sreeett wussh

Neji bertarung dengan gaya kuda-kuda yang baik. Ia terus memukul daerah vital Gaara, tapi Gaara terlalu hebat dalam berkelit. Ia terlihat begitu hebat dengan tubuhnya yang lincah mengindari semua pukulan Neji. Ia sudah seperti menari saat bertarung.

Bugh

"Chk! Ayolah Neji. Aku yakin permainanmu tidak menyedihkan seperti ini."kata Gaara menatap Neji menantang. Neji pun menyeringai senang.

"Terserah sajalah."

Sraaakk bugh

"...lumayan..."Gaara meludah darah. Sudut bibirnya sedikit sobek saat Neji memukul di daerah wajah Gaara. Sedikit mengusap bibirnya, Gaara berdiri tegap kembali.

"Aku berbeda dari yang dulu, Gaara."kata Neji santai. Dan Gaara tersenyum kecil.

"Aku tau itu. Mari kita lanjutkan."

"Hn."

Sraaak brruuk

Bugh sraaat

Adu pukul kali itu bertambah serius. Jari-jari Neji hampir saja menembus dada Gaara jika saja Gaara tidak menghindar serangan mematikan Neji. Bagaimana tidak? Neji mematikan serangan lawan dengan menyerang anggota vital lawan. Bahkan ia tidak menahan serangan walaupun Gaara akan menjadi teman satu tim dengannya.

Gaara pun semakin serius. Beberapa lebam biru di tubuh Neji pun sudah cukup banyak. Gaara mulai serius sekarang. Beberapa kali kakinya selalu ikut bermain. Ia sesekali menendang perut Neji dan wajahnya dengan manufer kakinya.

"Wooooww."decak kagum keluar dari mulut Kiba. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak bisa berkedip walaupun hanya setengah detik sekalipun.

'Sial! Aku harus mencari kelemahan mereka.'batin Sasuke yang masih menatap pertarungan itu. Tidak ia pedulikan matanya yang mulai memerah perih karena terlalu lama terbuka. Sudah berapa banyak informasi yang dapat selama ia di markas Kitsune? Mungkin kepolisian Uchiha akan menang telak jika informasi ini jatuh ke tangan mereka.

BRAAAAAAK

"SIAPA YANG MENYURUH KALIAN BERKELAHI DISINI, HAH?"kata seorang wanita dewasa yang bertampang sangar menggebrak pintu dengan kasar dan langsung menerjang Neji dan Gaara.

"DASAR BOCAH! KALAU TIDAK SANGGUP HIDUP DISINI DAN INGIN MATI, DATANG KE RUANGANKU! AKU DENGAN SENANG HATI MENYUNTIK MATI KALIAN!"bentak wanita itu sambil menjewer telinga Neji dan Gaara yang malu setengah mati.

"AHAHAHAHAHA... aduuuuhh, perutku pfftt HAHAHAHA."Kiba hanya tertawa keras-keras saat melihat kedua temannya yang tidak berkutik ditangan wanita itu. Neji dan Gaara hanya buang muka dengan kesal tak lupa semburat merah jambu di masing-masing pipi mereka.

"Shizune-san, terima kasih banyak. Kau menyelamatkan tidur suciku kali ini."kata Shikamaru yang tertidur pulas kembali. Meninggalkan Kiba yang masih tertawa hebat dan Sasuke terbengong-bengong tidak karuan.

"HUH!"Neji dan Gaara membuang muka secara kompak. Sasuke pun geleng-geleng tidak jelas.

'Dasar bocah!'batin Sasuke prihatin.

**-ooo-**

"Bisa bicara dengan pemilik diskotik ini?"

"Maaf, anda siapa? Bos tidak bisa bicara dengan sembarang orang!"

"Chk! Aparat kepolisian Konoha. Cepat! Bawa aku menghadap bos kalian!"

"Ba-baik! Silahkan tunggu seben-"

"Ada apa ini?"seorang pria gendut berjalan mendekati meja bartender. Ia menatap sang polisi dengan pandangan lapar. Sang polisi yang diketahui adalah Uchiha Itachi itu memutar matanya malas.

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri orang itu?"tanya Itachi langsung. Sang bos berawajah mesum itu pura-pura tidak tau.

"Ciri-ciri apa? Saya tidak mengerti, nona polisi."Itachi mulai jengah sekarang. Walaupun hari masih siang hendak menjelang sore, diskotik ini sudah ramai pengunjung. Walaupun diskotik ini sempat terjadi keributan dini hari yang lalu. Ia menarik pistol di blazer hitam miliknya dan mengarahkan moncong pistol ke leher sang bos.

Kleek

Semua menjadi hening. Bahkan sang DJ pun menghentikan musiknya dan menatap Itachi yang menatap sang bos itu dengan tajam. Semua mata tertuju pada Itachi. Seumur hidup, Itachi tidak pernah datang ke diskotik. Dan ini kali pertama ia memasuki diskotik. Dan mulai sekarang, Itachi akan membenci yang namanya diskotik jika sudah begini. Ia baru tau jika diskotik adalah tempat yang mirip Neraka seperti ini.

"Ba-baiklah! Ki-kita bicarakan di tempat khusus saja. Para pelangganku bisa kabur semua jika seperti ini!"Itachi pun menurunkan pistolnya. Mungkin ia akan memberikan sedikit negosiasi terhadap seorang pria gendut yang berwajah mesum itu.

**-skip time-**

Itachi duduk dengan anggun di sofa yang disediakan oleh pemilik diskotik. Ia menatap bos itu tajam. Sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu ia hanya disuruh duduk dan diam. Sedangkan bos itu sendiri terus menatap Itachi dari bawah ke atas dan dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Seperti apa ciri-ciri orang itu?"tanya Itachi lagi. Sang bos mulai berwajah serius.

"Sebenarnya ini akan aku rahasiakan dari publik. Tapi jika kepolisian Konoha susah-susah datang ke Suna untuk mencari tau masalah ini, mungkin ini masalah penting."

"Chk! Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mendengar kesimpulanmu!"sang bos pun mulai menceritakan kejadian pagi buta tadi. Diskotik miliknya buka 24 jam non-stop itu kedatangan seorang pria berambut merah nyentrik dengan membawa senjata ke dalam diskotiknya.

"Pagi itu, anak buahku bilang, ada seorang pria yang datang dengan membawa senjata laras panjang, entah jenis apa senjata itu, anak buahku tidak tau menahu tentang senjata. Ia langsung menerobos para bodyguard dan menodongkan senjatanya pada salah satu pelanggan yang sering mampir ke diskotik milikku."

"Seperti apa ciri-cirinya?"

"Dia bermabut merah marun, tinggi sekitar 187cm. ia berpakaian rapi sekali! Anak buahku bilang, pria itu seperti hendak ke acara resmi, bahkan terlalu rapi untuk acara resmi!"Itachi terdiam sebentar.

'Bisa jadi itu Kitsune! Tapi-"

"Apa dia datang sendiri?"

"Iya! Pria itu datang sendiri. Tapi, pelangganku yang ditodong senjata api itu langsung mengikutinya entah kemana. Anak buahku tidak berani bertindak saat itu."

'Sasuke tidak ikut? Astaga! Jangan bilang kau gagal dalam penyamaranmu, Sasu.'batin Itachi cemas sekali. Ia menggigit bibirnya cemas. Tapi pria gendut dan jelek itu berjalan mendekat ke arah Itachi dengan senyuman mesumnya.

Plaakk

"Bermain sebentar, aku rasa tidak apa-apa, nona polisi."Itachi melotot tajam. Sejak tadi ia mulai curiga dengan pria gendut di hadapannya yang menyentuh punggung tangannya. Ia di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang berisi tempat tidur dan aroma kamar ini sangat menyengat sekali.

Itachi menyambar pistol di blazernya dan menodongkan ke arah pria itu. Ia ketakutan setengah mati saat Itachi menatap dirinya lapar. Bukan lapar karena nafsu, melainkan lapar akan darah dan daging berhamburan.

"Mengaca kau gendut! Cara bermainku bukan dengan cara menjijikkan seperti ini. Aku lebih suka memotong-motong tubuhmu dan kujadikan pakan anjing-anjing Konoha jika perlu."desis Itachi kejam. Sang pria gendut itu pun mengangguk kaku.

"Chk!"Itachi pun segera pergi dari diskotik itu dan segera memberitahukan informasi ini kepada ayahnya. Sepertinya, Kitsune sudah mulai beraksi. Itachi semakin cemas saat ia melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Foto ia dengan Sasuke saat pertama kali dilantik jadi polisi Konoha.

'Sasuke... kau bagaimana? Bagaimana kabarmu?'batin Itachi semakin cemas.

**Review?**


End file.
